His Name Was Harry Diggory
by gorrillaface345
Summary: What if after the tragedy, Amos Diggory and his wife adopted Harry? What would happen to Cedric's outcome? Would it change the events in the Triwizard Tournament? Would Cedric still die? Would Harry make friends with Ron and Hermoine? Would he end up with Ginny? Who knows?
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

If The Diggory's Adopted Harry.

"What shall we do about the poor child?" Amos Diggory asked Albus Dumbledore. The tragic tragedy that had occurred to the Potter's 2 days ago was now being released into press. Albus Dumbledore was a wise man, but even he, did not know what to do with Harry Potter. Just then, a though occurred in Minerva McGonagall's mind.

"Amos, you and your wife have been trying for a second son, yes?" She asked the man.

"Yes we have. Cedric is amazing but we want another son, or a girl." Amos replied.

"Now, with Sirius Black in Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew dead and well Remus Lupin has been missing since yesterday, Harry has no legal guardian. I understand, that you are legible for adopting Harry. Will you?" The professor asked.

"I, I don't know.. I have to ask Melinda, and Cedric! How will he feel?" Amos said.

"I understand." Minerva said. The three peered at the baby boy. He opened his eyes, and everyone was enchanted by those beautiful green eyes. Minerva felt like she was teaching James and Lily all over again. Her prized Gryffindor students... Dead. Peter, dead. Remus, gone. And Sirius! Oh god Sirius. The handsome, charmingly witted boy.. In Azkaban! Azkaban! What had happened? Why would he kill his childhood friend like that? And turn to Voldemort's side! He had killed 3 of his great friend.

Amos Diggory fell in love with the child.

"Give me a moment to get my family." He said. He apparated home.

"Melinda! Darling!" He cried. A lady with chestnut hair and sparkling hazel eyes walked to the living room.

"What is it sweetie?" Melinda shouted.

"It's about the Potter's boy! Minerva and Albus want us to adopt him!" He said.

"Harry... Oh the poor boy... We must Amos! We have to repay James and Lily somehow!" Melinda shouted. A little boy of 3 ran down the stairs to greet his father.

"Mama, why you yell?" He asked. He was adorable with his mother's hair, his father's shaggy hair, and his father's eyes.

"Oh Cedric, how would you feel if you had a younger brother?" Amos asked his son.

"A brother! Oh yay! A brother! I've always wanted a brother!" Cedric jumped up and down. Melinda and Amos laughed, laughs of relief and joy.

They all apparated back to Albus Dumbledore's office.

"Well?" Albus asked.

"When can I see my new brother, mama?" Cedric asked. Minerva broke into a wide smile.

"I see you've made your decision." She said. She was smiling.

"We have. Melinda, Cedric come meet Harry." Amos said. Dumbledore handed him Harry's basket.

At the sight of Harry, Melinda's eyes widen, and she felt tears come to her eyes.

"He's precious. He looks like James, but has Lily's eyes.. Oh he's adorable." Melinda said.

Cedric peered at his new baby brother.

"Cute baby. Mama cute baby." Cedric said, toddling up to his mom on his chubby legs.

"His name is Harry, and he's your new baby brother." Amos said.

"Harry. I like him." Cedric said. All the adults smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Until 11

Hi wow I never expected so many faves and follows. Thank you!

* * *

Chapter Two: Until 11

Harry grew up with the name Diggory. He loved his brother, Cedric and his parents. Never did he think that his last name was actually Potter and he was the boy-who-lived.

* * *

When he was two:  
"Mama!" Harry screamed. A four year old Cedric pouted.  
"Yes Harry?" Melinda asked.  
"Cedsie took bwanket." The adorable little boy said.  
"Cedric Diggory how many times have I told you. Don't take your brother's things!" Melinda said wagging her finger at her biological son.  
Cedric glared at Harry, not like a brother, but like a friend.  
He should of known then.

* * *

When he was three:  
"Mom!" Cedric yelled.  
Harry ran after his brother.  
"What is it darling?" Melinda was reading some papers. Once she saw Harry, she put them down quickly.  
"Harry and I were running when we saw a man with a hood on he was scary he was trying to take Harry but I protected him." Cedric put on his brave face. Harry nodded, to show this was true.  
Melinda paled.  
"Well good job Cedric I'm sure your dad will be pleased. And um, Harry darling if you or Cedric see one of those men again, tell your father or me immediately okay?" Melinda said.  
The boys both nodded, one face tan with brown hair and hazel eyes, and one with black messy hair, a pale face and green eyes.  
Later that evening Cedric had gone to practice something in his room and Harry snuck down to where his parents were arguing.  
He only caught a little but it was precious.  
"No! We can't tell him. We can't. It would break his heart and Cedric's." Amos said.  
"But we made a promise to..." His mom said. He couldn't hear who they made a promise to.  
Hmm... He should've known then.

* * *

When he was four:  
"Mom!" Cedric yelled.  
"Yes sweetie?" Melinda asked.  
"Harry looks weird." Cedric said as he pointed at his "brother".  
Harry was having a headache. Literally he felt like it were a bunch of bees attacking him.  
"Are you okay?" Melinda asked.  
"I don't know. Why do I have this scar?"  
It was then he should've known.

* * *

When he was 5:  
"Daddy!" Harry yelled.  
"Yes Harry?" Amos asked.  
"The kids at school tease me because I don't look like Cedric." He cried.  
"Where's Cedric?" Amos asked.  
"At school hanging out with his friends!" Harry wailed.  
"It's okay. I, you just look different from the family that's all." Amos stammered.  
He should've known.

* * *

When he was six:  
He saw Dementors. They were scary. He kept seeing a certain scene:  
"Lily! It's him! Take Harry. Take Harry and run!" A man that looked like Harry but with hazel eyes yelled at a red headed lady.  
The lady, Lily, took the baby and ran to the bedroom.  
"Mommy loves you Harry. No matter what happens Mommy will always love you." Suddenly a man came in. It gave Harry nightmares.  
"Move aside girl, I just want the boy." He said.  
"If you want him you're going to have to go through me first!" Lily said.  
"Foolish girl. Avada Kedavra!" Lily fell to the ground dead.  
"Avada Kedavra!" He pointed at the baby. And then everything went green.  
Harry woke up crying. His parents ran in and Harry told them everything about the dream.  
Amos paled.  
"We must tell Dumbledore things are getting serious." He whispered to his wife.  
Melinda nodded.  
Oh you foolish boy... Harry didn't know.  
When he was 7, and 8 nothing really happened.

* * *

When he was 9 however Cedric went to Hogwarts. Harry still remembered people saying "The Diggory's have another child?" He doesn't look like them at all." They whispered.  
When Cedric got accepted into HufflePuff, (Amos had snorted, "Harry please try and get into anyhouse except for HufflePuff." Which had lead to a smack from  
his wife.) Cedric had sent home a letter.  
Dear mom, dad and Harry,  
I'm at Hogwarts! And I'm a HufflePuff too! I love it! I know you wanted me to get into Gryffindor but I like HufflePuff better. People are asking if i really do have a brother? I don't know why. They say Harry was adopted. I went up to them and said, Harry is my brother!" Anyways can you believe I already have 6 girls crushing on me, more than 20 older girls have called me cute, and the boys are  
so nice. I have more than 30 friends here including a boy named Roger Davies. He's a Ravenclaw and he is very nice. He loves Quiddich just like me, and we always talk about how Ravenclaw and HufflePuff are under appreciated, while Gryffindor and Slytherin get all the attention. Roger and I are determined to change that. Oh and I made friends with a Gryffindor pure blood named Oliver Wood, who's from Scotland, and a Slytherin, (I know a Slytherin but he is nice to me and Roger and Oliver) named Marcus Flint who is also a pure blood. I'm also a pure blood and so is Roger. I have a question. Can I bring the Roger home to stay for Christmas Break? His folks are going to be busy in Australia and his parents aren't taking him. So he has to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas, and that's no fun. Can he? Please? Hey stop-  
Hi! I'm Roger Davies! Cedric has told me so much about his parents! So, my parents are going to be staying in Australia for Christmas Break and I really don't want to spend it at Hogwarts, so can I stay with you? Any- hey-  
Okay Roger stop poking me. Anyways can he? Thanks bye. See you in 3 months!  
Your son,  
Cedric  
"Of course he can!" Melinda and Amos delighted that their son had a best friend.  
They wrote back to him.  
Dear Cedric (and Roger),  
Of course you can dear. Besides every year we throw a huge party, and Cedric is usually so lonely. Oh Cedric would you like to invite Oliver and Marcus as well? They seem like nice boys, despite one of them being a Slytherin?

Your parents.

* * *

Okay Cedric coming home will be next chapter and Harry going to Hogwarts will be the chapter after that.


	3. Chapter 3: The Christmas Party Part 1

Chapter 3: The Christmas Party Part 1

* * *

"Mom! Let's go!" An excited Harry burst into smiles and yells as he told his parents to hurry up so they could pick up his brother.

"Calm down!" Amos said. He smiled though.

When they drove to the train station, Harry ran through the magic barrier. He bumped into a man with red hair who was deep in thought.

"Oh sorry! Harry?" The man said.

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"I'm Arthur Weasley! I knew your parents!" He says.

"Um duh? They're names are Amos Diggory and Melinda Diggory. I'm Harry Diggory! I'm here to pick up my brother, Cedric and his friend Roger!" Harry says.

"No I mean-" Arthur is silenced with a look from Amos and Melinda who have caught up with Harry.

"I mean here they are!" Arthur says.

"Arthur! Who are you here to pick up?" Amos says.

"Bill who's in his 6th, Charlie in his 4th, and Percy who's in his 2nd. George and Fred are starting next year and Ron in 2 years." Mr. Weasley says.

"Ah we are here to pick up Cedric and his new friend Roger."Amos replies.

"Ah the famous Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory. From what Charlie says they're both good looking lads, and they're charming,smart and kind." Arthur says. Melinda and Amos beam at the compliment.

"Oh the train!" Harry says as they hear a hiss and gas releasing.

Two brunette boys walk out, one with grey eyes and the other with light brown eyes. They are laughing at something the grey eye boy said. Behind them are two other boys, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, the other chestnut hair with hazel eyes.

"CEDRIC!" Harry screams. Cedric turns around to look at his brother and smiles. He and his friend walk towards his parents and Harry.

"Hi mum. Hi dad. Hello Harry!" Cedric says.

"Cedric! How'd you like your first term at Hogwarts?" Melinda asked.

"Oh it was great mum! Lots of fun, and you can look at my term scores after." Cedric says.

Amos turns to the boy.

"Hello. Are you Roger Davies?" He asks. The boy makes a gasp before saying,

"Oh dear so sorry sir. My mother would be in an absolute fit right now. My name is Roger Davies and it's a pleasure to meet you all! Cedric over here is very mean. He pokes me!" Rogers says.

"Cedric! How could you!" Melinda says.

"Mum!" Cedric wails. Roger nudges him.

"Bye Cedric!" Two 3rd year girls giggle and wave at him flirtatiously.

"Uhhhh... Bye!" Cedric says while smiling.

"Cedric!" A prefect from Gryffindor skips over to him.

"Um hi!" Cedric says.

"I'm Jena! From Gryffindor in the sixth year." Jena says. She winks at him in a very, uh, flirting way. Amos and Melinda are shocked that so many girls are taking notice to their son.

Jena gives him a big kiss on the cheek and runs off to her parents.

Cedric rubs his cheek.

"Damn..." Roger says.

Two more giggling girls squeal when they see Cedric and smile at him.

"Quite the ladies man huh, Ced?" Amos asks.

"You won't believe half of it sir! They flock him at school, even the sixth and seventh years!" Roger says.

Amos chuckles and ruffles his son's curls.

"Bye Ceddie-Weddie! Bye Roger Doggie!" A boy yells.

"Bye bye Ollie-poo!" The two boys say together.

Ollie-poo? Who's this?

"Bye bye Oliver Woodie!" Roger yells.

"His real name is Oliver Wood." Cedric says.

"Where's Marcus?" Roger asks.

"Flint? He got picked up by his tons of house elves to go home and see Master Flint and Mistress Flint. Apparently they were too busy to see young Master Flint." Oliver says. Cool! House elves... Harry's eyes light up.

"House elves? Cool!" Harry exclaims.

"Um, not cool. House elves-" Cedric says but gets interrupted by Roger.

"Are awesome!" He shoots a look at Cedric.

"Come on boys, let's go home!" Amos shouted.

The three boys ran out the wall. And bumped into a very unpleasant looking lady.

"Watch it! My son Dursley is about to come home now move along." The lady yelled. Petunia Evans. Harry's aunt! But of course he didn't know.

The trio got into the floo.

"Diggory Manor!" Amos shouted. He held onto Harry's arm, while Melinda grabbed Harry's other arm. Cedric and Roger held onto Melinda's other arm and Roger held Cedric's wrist.

"Okay! We are home! Come on come on Roger! I want to show you my room!" Cedric said.

"Okay." Roger and Cedric went upstairs. Harry waited for Cedric or Roger to invite him but they didn't. Harry went into his room and started to cry.

Meanwhile, Cedric and Roger were playing with Cedric's play Quidditch set when he heard crying.

"Harry!" He yelled. Roger had gone to the bathroom. Cedric raced into Harry's room. His little brother with sitting there crying, his glasses on the ground, while he clutched his arms.

"Oh Harry..." Cedric said. He wrapped his arms around Harry's whole waist.

"Do you like me Cedric?" Harry asked.

"Of course! Why?" Cedric asked.

"You and Roger left me!" Harry sobs.

"Of course we like you!" Cedric says smiling.

"Boys get ready! The Christmas party is starting soon!" Amos said.

* * *

A/N: I'm so sorry! I couldn't think of anything. I know the end is uh, horrible but it was all I could think of. Sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try to update sometime earlier for part 2! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: The Christmas Party Part 2

Chapter 4- The Christmas Party Part 2

A/N: Part Two is here guys!

* * *

Harry looked around the corner. Okay Cedric wasn't there. "Psst..the coast is clear!" Harry screamed. Marcus Flint was grinning at him.

"Oh it's just you!" Harry said. He sighed.

"Just me? I'm hurt!" Marcus said.

Marcus made a hurt face.

"No I mean-" Harry said.

"FOUND YOU!" Cedric screamed. Behind Cedric he saw Roger, and Oliver. They grinned.

"Okay so who wants to be It?" Roger asked. The four older boys had learned the game from a Gryffindor muggle born. Marcus had despised it at first, but soon grew to love it.

"Um.. Can I?" Harry asked shyly.

"Sure kiddo." Oliver chuckled.

"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. READY OR NOT HERE I COME!" Harry screamed. He ran around the house. Downstairs the elder guests and parents could be heard.

He heard a sound. Harry crept forward.

"Yo Kates! Yeah. I know." Oliver's voice could be heard.

Harry giggled. Oliver quieted.

"FOUND YOU!" Harry shrieked.

"What the-" Oliver yelled.

"Bye Katie! I gotta go!" He said to "Katie".

"Who's Katie?" Harry asked.

"No one!" Oliver said.

"Oliver has a GIRL-" Harry started to yell.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you!" Oliver said. Harry looked at him.

"Her name is Katie. Katie Bell. Her cousin, Tris is in my year, a Gryffindor, and her older cousin and Tris's brother Caleb is a Ravenclaw prefect." (Divergent!)

"Oh. How do you know her?" Harry asked.

"She is my across the street neighbor." Oliver said.

"Oh. Come on I have to go find people!" Harry said.

"Alright! Alright!" Oliver said. He stood up.

"Hmm... If I put a comb and say..." They heard a voice say. Oliver looked amused.

"My bet it's Cedric. He is a huge teachers pet." Oliver said.

"No it's Mr. Marcus! He loves Slytherin and will do anything for it, remember?" Harry said. Marcus had told them that.

"Definitely not Roger, young Harry. He loves to party, and hates homework." Oliver said. Harry nodded.

They crept toward the closet. Harry slowly opened the closet door.

"FOUND YOU MAR- what?" Harry said. Oliver looked shocked. Rowe Davies was holding a comb as he put down a Transfiguration book.

"Roger! What the-" Oliver said.

"FOUND YOU!" Harry shrieked.

"Oh hello." Roger said. He put down the comb.

"Come on! I have to find Cedric and Marcus!" Harry urged.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" Roger said. He walked out following Oliver and Harry.

"BOO!" A voice yelled. Someone shrieked.

"Cedric!" Harry yelled. Cedric chuckled.

"I'm bored." Cedric said.

"Let's go find Marcus." Oliver said. Harry thought he looked worried.

A loud boom could be heard downstairs.

"What's going on?" Harry said.

"Cedric, Roger go take Harry and run somewhere. I'll find Marcus and follow you!" Oliver said. The boys obeyed. They jumped out the window.

"Harry run!" Oliver shoved Harry to the ground.

Cedric caught him.

"What is going on?" Harry asked.

"Run! Just run!" Roger said.

The three ran to a house.

"Percy! Open up!" Cedric screamed.

A red haired boy opened the door.

"Cedric, Roger what?" Percy asked. The boys ran in the house locked the door.

"Them. They attacked. Marcus and Oliver still there." Roger said breathlessly. Percy paled.

"Mum! Dad! The Death Eaters! They're back!" Percy screamed.

Meanwhile at the Diggory Manor...

"Marcus come on!" Oliver yelled. Both boys jumped out the window when they heard footsteps.

A death eater almost found them.

Downstairs, the guests were having a fright.

"Amos! Where do you think Harry is?" Melinda asked.

"I don't know. But I sure hope he's okay. Along with the rest of them." Amos said.

* * *

A/N: Yay 2 updates in one week! Next chapter will be a time skip to Harry getting ready to go to Hogwarts. Thanks for viewing, and remember please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Diagon Alley The Train Ride

Chapter 5: Diagon Alley and The Train Ride

* * *

"CEDRIC!" Cedric woke up to the sound of his brother screaming in his ear. Now, although a Hufflepuff, he was clever and smart like a Ravenclaw. He could be tricky and sly like a Slytherin. And he could be brave and bold like the Gryffindors. And Cedric had figured it out.

Harry was 11. Had turned 11 on July 31st. He had black hair and bright green almost emerald like eyes. He didn't look like anyone in his family. And Cedric had known, that little Harry was adopted. He knew of course, but he loved Harry more than anything.

But now, it was time to go to Diagon Alley. Cedric jumped out of bed and tickled his brother. Harry giggled and squealed.

"Ok. I'm awake kiddo, you can go downstairs." Cedric said, smiling. Harry grinned and ran down the steps.

Cedric could still remember what happened a few years ago.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

After the Cedric, Roger and Harry had gone to the Weasley's home, and explained to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what had happened, Mrs. Weasley, always being the motherly type, had gone to prepare snacks. Mr. Weasley had gone to call the Ministry.

Oliver and Marcus had joined them later looking worried. They had all hugged each other.

A few hours later, the ministry had come, and said that the cloaked figures were gone. And they all went back to Cedric and Harry's house.

_(Back to normal time)_

* * *

Of course, that was back when they were still friends. Marcus had started hating Oliver in 3rd year, bullying the 1st year Gryffindors and some 2nd years too. Oliver had been furious, and they had gotten into a huge brawl. (That had lead to Oliver getting a broken nose, and Marcus a broken and bloody nose, along with a fractured jawed.)

They had stopped being friends. Oliver drifted away and started hanging with the Weasleys, his Quidditch team, and other Gryffindors.

In Fourth Year, Roger and Cedric had been best mates still, but Roger started to change. More cocky, more arrogant. Cedric didn't like it. So when he had confronted Roger, Roger snapped and shouted, "Nobody cares what a dumb Hufflepuff says!" That had set Cedric over the edge. He had glared at Roger and yelled, "Fine. I don't need you as a friend anyways."

Cedric regretted it always. If only he hadn't snapped. He hated it, their perfect friendship, gone.

I have to stay calm. It's Harry's day. Cedric thought.

He took a shower and got dressed.

Walking downstairs, he heard Harry talking to his dad.

"Dad! I can't wait!" Harry shouted.

"Yes Harry bear, I can't wait too." His mom said.

Cedric almost snickered. Harry hated being called Harry bear.

"Ma! You know I hate being called that. I'm 11." Harry protested.

"Sorry sweetie, but my two boys are grown up and before you know it, I'll be a grandma." Melinda said. Amos chuckled.

"You'll still be beautiful to me,

Melina sweetheart." Cedric and Harry gagged.

"Come on! Time to go!" Harry screamed. He pulled on his jacket. Anxiously waiting for his dad to apparate them all, he skipped around the round.

"Ma! Did you put more chocolate chips in Harry's pancakes than usual? He's awfully hyper." Cedric said. He cringed as Harry knocked over a coat hanger.

"Okay everybody grab hands." Harry and Cedric grabbed Amos hands, as Melinda grabbed Harry's. Amos grabbed Cedric's hand.

"1,2,3." With a blink of a second they were gone.

"Come on Harry!" Cedric said, smiling. They had arrived at the Alley.

"Daddy! Can we go to get my wand?" Harry said.

"Wow this is a list." Melinda said.

Amos nodded.

"Tell you what. I'll go get your books. And mum will get your robes and cauldron. I'll give you a few galleons and you can buy a pet. Cedric will go with you." Amos said.

"Wand?" Harry said.

"After. When everything else is done." Melinda said. Harry nodded.

Amos gave them each 20 galleons.

"Can we please have some extra money to go the the Three Broomsticks?" Cedric pleaded.

Amos and Melinda laughed.

"Sure." Melinda said. She gave them each 30 more galleons.

"Yay! 100 galleons together!" Harry yelled.

He pulled Cedric along. Cedric just laughed. They went to the pet store.

"Toad, Cat or Owl?" Cedric asked.

"Um... Owl?" Harry said.

"Come on I'll take you to look at all the pets." Cedric said. He laughed. Harry said no the toads right away.

"Too small and slimy. And fast. They might get away."

No the cats too.

"Too lazy and furry. Absolute no no."

Harry loved an owl. It was an owl with white feathers, it looked like it was snow almost.

"I want it." Harry said. Cedric chuckled and paid the shopkeeper 9 galleons.

"What's her name?" The shopkeeper asked.

"It's a her?" Harry asked.

"Yes dear." The shopkeeper said.

"Hedwig. His name is Hedwig." Harry said. He smiled.

Cedric and Harry walked out the door.

"Come on." Cedric beckoned. They met up with their parents.

"Okay! Harry let's get your wand!"

Amos shouted. The four Diggorys entered Ollivander's store.

"Ah. At last, Harry Potter has come." A whisper came out of the old man's mouth.

"Potter? What?" Harry says.

"Uh-" Melinda looks crestfallen.

"Harry. Can we talk?" Cedric asked.

Cedric led Harry over to a corner.

"Harry you're-" Cedric started. Harry interrupted.

"I'm adopted aren't I?" Harry asked. Cedric nodded.

"Are you mad?" Cedric asked.

"No. I still love you all." Harry said. He smiled. Cedric looked like he was going to cry.

"You are the best older brother any one could ask for, Cedric. I look up to you. And I love you." Harry said.

"Wow Harry that's so kind. I really haven't gotten a laugh in the last few years... With everything." Cedric said.

"Ok. Let's not turn this into a sobfest." Harry said.

"Then let's go get your wand!" Cedric said. They returned.

Harry tried wand, after wand, after wand. None worked.

"Why isn't it working?" Harry said.

"Hmm... How very curious. Curious." Ollivander said. He picked up a wand.

"Try this."

Harry tried it. A powerful force overcame the store.

"I believe we have found your wand. You are special." Ollivander said gravely.

"Why?" Amos asked.

"The feather on young Harry's wand is a brother to another wizard's. A feather gave birth to two feathers. One on Harry's and the other's on you-know-who's. Their wands are brothers." Ollivander said.

Melinda gasped and shook her head. Amos turned pale.

"Come on Harry. Let's go." Cedric said.

Harry. Sweet Harry. What did he do to deserve this fate?

* * *

September 1st, 1991 (Right? Or is it 1990?)

Harry screamed. It was finally September 1st!

"Mom! Dad! Ced! HOGWARTS!" Harry had taken it quite okay when he found out he was adopted. The Diggorys were the best family, ever.

Amos chuckled. He could hear Harry screaming. Melinda laughed.

"I guess... It's time." Amos said. Melinda nodded.

Cedric had woken up. He had thought of Roger and his friends again. What had he done so wrong?

He sighed.

Cedric looked in the mirror and looked at his face. Sad eyes, a sad look on his face said it all. Cedric changed into his brave and happy face.

He looked back up at the mirror again.

Smiling eyes and a happy grin stared back. That was the face he wore, in public.

"Morning mum! Dad! Cedric we are going to be late!" Harry screamed.

"Calm down, Harrister, eat up. We have two hours." Amos said, laughing.

"Hey." Cedric smiled. Amos and Melinda looked at their older son. His eyes were down at the table, staring a photo.

"Ced what's wrong?" Harry asked.

Cedric shook his head.

"I just need some air. I'll be back." He forgot the photo. Harry took it

"Mum. Isn't this Cedric's best mate Roger? With Cedric. It says something on the back." Harry said. Melinda grabbed it.

And she read it.

Dear Ced, or should I say Cedric,

Times have changed. Oliver and Marcus are different people. I've changed. And I don't think we should hang out anymore. Look I'm sorry for calling you a dumb Hufflepuff, but you striked too. And I don't want to be your friend. You can be nice, but dangerous. I'm sorry.

Roger.

Melinda choked back tears. Cedric had gotten into an argument? His friends had separated? Cedric had written something.

Dear Roger, you will probably never ever read this, but I'm sorry too. For abandoning when you needed it the most. I miss you so much it hurts. I've heard you've become friends with other Ravenclaws, even best mates. Good for you. I have friends, but they aren't you. And I'm sorry. It's my fault our friendship is over. And I'm sorry. Can we try? At least brig civil to each to each other?

Your old friend, Cedric.

Melinda gasped. No way. She had to send it to Roger, now.

Cedric came back in, cheerful.

"Let's go!"

* * *

King's Cross Station Platform 9 3/4

"Bye Cedric!" Melinda called. Cedric hugged his parents and walked onto the train.

"Oh my sweet Harry. Write to me okay?" Melinda sobbed.

Harry nodded.

"Bye mum. Bye dad." Harry said. He walked on the train and sat into a compartment.

"Hey there. I'm Ron, can I come in?" A red headed boy said. Harry nodded.

The train ride was over quick. A boy named Draco had come and sat with them. The three talked and laughed the whole way there.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" A voice said. Harry gasped. They were there. Hogwarts.

* * *

A/N: sorry for not updating in a loooong time. Which house should I put the three new friends in? Sorry it was a little quick, I needed to end the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: The Sorting

Chapter 6: The Sorting

A/N: Eek! It's sorting time! My choices may surprise you, upset you or make you feel awesome that you have to squeal. Maybe? No okay. Just happy then. So I present, The Sorting

"Draco! Which house do you think I'm gonna be in?" Harry asked.

"Slytherin!" Draco said.

"What about me, Drake?" Ron asked.

"I don't know... Hufflepuff?" Draco laughed.

"Hey! My brother is in Hufflepuff!" Harry said.

"Sorry Harry. My bad." Draco said.

The sorting had started.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Hufflepuff.

"Bones, Susan!" Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry!" Ravenclaw.

"Finningan, Seamus!" Slytherin.

"Granger, Hermione!" Gryffindor.

"Longbottom, Neville!" Slytherin.

Then... After many names

"Malfoy, Draco!" Draco paled, as much as he could... (Lol)

"Good luck mate." Ron whispered.

"Gryffindor!" Harry mocked. Draco glowered at them.

"Slytherin!" The hat called.

"Potter, Harry!" Professor McGonagall cried.

"Harry? Potter?" Gasps were heard.

"Slytherin!" Moments later were heard.

Ron paled. He was going to fail... Lose his only friends.

"Thomas, Dean!" Slytherin.

Grr... All the cool guys were in Slytherin..

(In my version, Crabbe, was sorted into Hufflepuff (LOL!) and Goyle is really nice, and fit and smart. He's in Slytherin too. Though he could've been in Ravenclaw. Blaise Zabini is in Gryffindor, along with Theodore Nott, but they're sort of nice.)

"Weasley, Ron!" Ron gulped.

He felt the hat slip over him.

"Well another Weasley..." The sorting hat said.

"Please let me be with my friends!" Ron thought.

"Very good heart, very good mind... I think...

SLYTHERIN!" Astonished silence.

And then Draco and Harry clap, followed by Seamus, Dean, Goyle and Neville. Then the whole hall starts clapping.

"I got sorted in Slytherin!" Ron screams and runs over to the Slytherin table where he high fives most of the first years.

* * *

-Later in the boy's dorm-

"I call shotty!" Dean cried. (Okay I got this from a Jack and Jack vine)

"Like a melody in my head, great song, I know bro, but shotgun's mine!" Draco sang and ran to the middle bed.

"How do you know this?" Seamus asked as he sat down next to Draco.

"Sheesh you people. Dad considers iPhones future expensive technology. He'd freak if I told him they were only worth like 10 galleons (don't know if this is true)." Draco says. Ron has chosen the bed next to Draco, Harry next to him, Neville next to him. Goyle is in the bed closest to the door, which leaves Dean in the middle of Seamus and Gregory.

"Eh, muggle's music is awesome!" Draco cried and buried his head into the pillow.

"Weirdo!" Goyle cried.

"Pillow fight!" The boys spent the next hour talking about Quidditch, muggle things and magic.

"Seeker!" Harry cried.

"Beater!" Goyle cried.

"Keeper!" Ron yelled.

"CHASER!" Seamus and Dean said.

"Seeker but..." Draco trailed off.

"Neville what about you?" Dean asks.

"Nah... I'm good. I have to use my father's old wand because my grandma says I'm not good enough." Neville cried. The 6 boys listened to their friend sob for three hours about how he was worthless, had no talent, was a Squib, and his grandma hated him.

"Neville. Tomorrow my parents will take you to Ollivander's to get you a new wand!" Draco declared.

"No. No it's... Oh alright." Neville said. The six boys cheered in delight.

They fell asleep soon enough. Little did they know, Professor Snape had been listening and his hatred for three of them, and his veryyyyy deep hatred for one of them had disappeared the moment they started talking and treated each other like brothers.

* * *

A/N: WOOHOO! Snape is nice! P.S. Time skip in the next chappy! Major time skip...

To the Triwizard Tournament!


End file.
